


no teasing, you waited long enough

by elizabethbri



Series: Eddie Diaz, meet my boyfriend, Eddie Diaz [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Caring Eddie Diaz, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Embarrassed Evan Buckley, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, very little plot, yes ignore the title its ironic there is teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethbri/pseuds/elizabethbri
Summary: a nsfw prompt from https://prompts.neocities.org/something about Buck coming in his pants when Eddie just wants to make out on the couchso thats all it is lmaoa sequal to Eddie Diaz, meet my boyfriend, Eddie Diaz but you don't need to read that one first to get it because this is basically just Eddie teasing Buck and Buck losing it at the slightest touch so
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz, meet my boyfriend, Eddie Diaz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657363
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	no teasing, you waited long enough

Buck and Eddie had been going slow. Eddie hadn't been sure of what he wanted to do, he knew he loved Buck, but actually dating him was a whole new world.

Eddie hadn't _really_ dated anyone since he and Shannon first got together. After they had Chris, Eddie was in the army, and when he got out he had Shan and Chris and then Shan left and he only had Chris. Chris is a full time job, on top of fire academy, and then Eddie had really gotten a full time job at the 118. Shan always lurked in the corner of his mind. No matter that they hadn't been together for some time, Eddie couldn't ever bring himself to date someone. He hooked up with people, when he really wanted it, but for the most part it was just him.

Buck didn't know what changed, but suddenly Eddie was ready for the next step. Chris was with Maddie and Chimney for the night. When Buck stopped at Eddie's to pick him up for their date, as soon as Buck walked in the door Eddie had slammed him into it.

Eddie had ravaged Buck unlike ever before, their hips pressed together, Eddie's fingertips digging into the back of his neck. Buck had barely been able to reciprocate when it was over. Eddie smiled against Buck's mouth, kissed the corner of his lips, foreheads still pressed together. Then, Eddie leaned away from him, pinning Buck to the door when he followed Eddie's mouth.

"Oh," Buck murmured, faintly.

"Hi, baby. You ready to go?" Eddie said, with a smirk.

"You gotta drive." Buck told him, firmly, knowing he was going to spend the whole drive imagining what could be happening if they didn't make it to their dinner reservations.

Eddie winked, stole the keys from Buck's limp fingers and pulled him, by his hand, away from the door and out to his Jeep.

Buck had snapped out his daydreaming by the time they got to the restaurant. Eddie no longer smirked and winked at him, so Buck finally collected his bearings and managed to participate in the conversation. They talked about work, about Chris, about the next movie they were going to see, about dinners next week. Innocent things. Buck had almost forgotten about the kiss, the look of intent in Eddie's eyes, until suddenly it was back and Buck was yearning for it.

Eddie walked Buck out of the restaurant, hand on his lower back, and straight to the passenger side door. Instead of opening it, Eddie got Buck pinned again. Buck, immediately, was breathless. He chewed his bottom lip to keep his sighs locked firmly behind his teeth.

Buck had been pining for Eddie for a long time before they got together, and they spent their entire relationship so far not doing this kind of thing. Their kisses stayed chaste, their hands didn't roam, they were treating each other like they were in a middle school relationship. Buck hasn't wanted to push Eddie into something he wasn't ready for, and Eddie had been building up the nerve. But suddenly Buck was the one caught off guard.

He hasn't had sex in _forever_. Like months and months, the longest break he'd ever had. Buck hadn't minded. He spent a lot of time with his own hand, that worked just fine for him. But jerking off wasn't the same as sex with another person.

Whenever Buck had imagined them finally having sex, he imagined he would take the lead. He was the one who knew what they were doing and he usually took the lead with other people he slept with. Having Eddie being the one pinning Buck was throwing him through a loop. Buck felt off kilter. He hadn't imagined this, heaven knows why not because it was really doing it for Buck.

Now, Buck was flooded with images of Eddie pinning him to the bed, Eddie manhandling Buck into whatever position he wanted. It was unbelievably hot. Eddie was strong enough to lift Buck. Buck didn't know why this never crossed his mind. Buck hadn't jerked off today, he realized suddenly. He felt like he was on a hairs trigger already. God, what Eddie did to him.

Eddie hadn't even kissed him yet, just pressed him, firmly, into the side of the Jeep. Buck felt the door handle digging in his lower back, but it was nothing compared to the heat of Eddie's hand across his ribs. His hands felt impossibly big, his palm spanned across never ending inches, his fingers splayed so wide, Buck felt like the heat of it would make him burst.

Eddie smirked, taunted, "I haven't even done anything yet, Buck. Why's your breathing all out of sorts? I've heard you less out of breath after a whole workout."

Buck could only whimper, softly, just an exhale of breath across Eddie's cheek.

"Hm." Eddie hummed, and then finally, slowly, leaned it to kiss Buck. Eddie slid his lips to slot against Buck's smoothly, just as smooth was Eddie's leg wedging its way between Buck's thighs. Eddie just _pressed_ against Buck, their hip bones slotting together. Buck sighed, right into Eddie's mouth. Buck didn't know how Eddie managed it, Buck was taller, and yet Eddie towered over him. Their belt buckles knocked together as Eddie pressed Buck into the Jeep more firmly.

Eddie's hands slid, up and down Buck's sides, around to slide down his back. His movements were soft and slow, Buck desperately wanted to urge him to do more, but he also couldn't bring himself to interrupt Eddie's exploration.

Eddie captured Buck's bottom lip between his teeth, his tongue roved across it, making Buck tighten his hands in Eddie's hair. Distantly, Buck thought he might be squeezing too hard, but Buck couldn't make himself loosen his fingers. He felt like it was the one thing holding him up, regardless of the Jeep behind his back.

Eddie dragged himself away from Buck's mouth to trail wet, open mouthed kissed across his jaw, to his ear. Eddie's teeth on Buck earlobe made Buck's knees weak. He might've made a noise, or maybe his knees started to give, Eddie reacted, pressing their entire bodies together to hold Buck in place.

Eddie wrapped an arm around Buck's torso, pulling him away from the door. He urged Buck to the side in order to yank the door open, ushering Buck up and in when he seemed inclined to just stay wrapped up in Eddie's arms.

By the time Eddie climbed into the driver's seat, Buck could form sentences again.

"What has gotten into you?" Buck asked, plaintively, head lolled back onto his headrest in such a way that he could look at Eddie.

"Just figured out what I wanted. You doing okay?" Eddie turned a soft smile on him, and Buck knew that it was his way of checking in to make sure Buck was on board with where this was going.

"I-yes. I'm doing okay. You've just caught me off guard. Twice. I'm good. You keep on doing what you're doing."

Eddies smile turned wicked, "All I needed to hear. You buckle up, now."

Buck felt like it was more of a warning than anything else.

Soon after pulling away from the restaurant, Eddie has slid a hand onto Buck's knee. It was a touch he was familiar with. Eddie often did it when they were on the couch watching a movie with Chris, sometimes he did it at work, under the dinner table. It didn't make Buck jumpy, it actually soothed some of his frayed nerves. Buck relaxed into his seat, his knees splayed. Eddie cocked a look at Buck out of the corner of his eye. When he clocked the casual spread of Buck's legs he smirked to himself.

He started easy, just running his thumb across the seam of Bucks pants, not straying from his knee. After a little while, Eddie slid his hand a little higher on Buck’s thigh. Buck seemed to twitch with the change, but settled quickly, after which Eddie continued to rub his thumb soothingly. Each pass Eddie managed to get his thumb lower, more towards Buck’s inner thighs. Buck noticed, if his shifting around was anything to go by.

“Alright?” Eddie asked, keeping his tone casual.

Buck exhaled, loud in the quiet space, “Ye-Yeah.” Eddie just hummed in response.

Eddie wouldn’t have guessed that Buck would be so easy to get going. Though Eddie knew it had been awhile since Buck had hooked up with anybody. Either way, getting Buck all hot was making Eddie hot, so he wouldn’t be complaining. From the looks of it, Buck wouldn’t have the breath to complain, Eddie thought, laughing under his breath.

Buck has spread his legs out as much as he could in the small space. When Eddie glanced over, he could see the outline of Buck’s dick through his khaki pants. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Eddie hadn’t decided yet, Eddie couldn’t reach Buck from his perch on the drivers side. Eddie thought it was probably a good thing, he really shouldn’t be giving Buck a hand job while they were driving.

Eddie continued the slow slide of his hand, up higher on Buck’s thigh. He moved his hand so that all his fingers could curl over the top of Buck’s thigh, tracing down his inseam as Eddie slid his palm down to Buck’s knee and back.

“Eddie, the light changed.” Buck’s voice broke through Eddie’s distracted mind and he turned back to watch the road. Buck’s voice lit Eddie up inside, it was breathy and strained.

Buck was barely keeping himself together. He both cursed himself and thanked himself for dressing with his dick on right that morning. If his dick had been on the left, Buck would have come by now. Just thinking about Eddie doing what he was doing to his thigh to his dick instead, had it jumping in his jeans.

They were getting closer to the house. Buck was counting street lamps to try and distract himself. He needed to calm down and get himself under control or else the second Eddie touched his dick, he was going to come.

When they pulled up to the house, Buck jumped out first, he saw the way Eddie had begun to lean over into Buck’s space, and, just, god, Buck just needs them to get into the house. Buck is not having sex with Eddie for the first time in the car. Eddie makes some sort of surprised noise at the speed at which Buck exits the car, but he unbuckles and follows at his usual pace.

Buck fumbles his keys in the door, but manages to get in before Eddie. He books it to the kitchen and hurriedly fills a glass with water. Buck still had his jacket and shoes on. While Eddie is at the front door, taking his time removing his own jacket and shoes, Buck drinks down another glass of water. It cools him down and he can get everything back under control.

Buck doesn't want their first time to be bad because Buck got himself all worked up over Eddie touching his thigh and he lasts for no time at all. After Buck drains the second glass, he drops it back into the drying rack and steels himself to go face Eddie.

Eddie, who has a smirk on his face, but doesn’t question Buck’s odd behavior. After Buck hangs up his jacket and toes off his shoes, he joins Eddie on the couch. Eddie is, seemingly, not paying attention to Buck. He is focused on finding something on the tv, which suits Buck just fine. Eddie lands on some medical drama that they often mindlessly watch reruns off when they have a day with nothing planned. As soon as he sets the remote down, though, Eddie slides right into Buck’s space.

Buck tenses, and then immediately makes himself relax because he doesn’t have any reason to feel nervous around Eddie. Eddie slides an arm around Buck’s shoulders, rubbing his fingers on Buck’s upper bicep. This, too, if a familiar touch, but never before has it felt so not innocent. It makes Buck’s stomach swoop with anticipation. He decides that rather than wait for Eddie to make the next move, maybe he should start taking matters into his own hands. Eddie is obviously up for _something_ and he’d stop Buck if he went too far.

Buck turns himself in to face Eddie, leaning in and taking control of the kiss. Eddie only allows it for a moment. Buck pulls back to reslot their lips together and Eddie takes advantage of the moment, pushing Buck farther away until he laid flat on his back, head brushing the arm of the couch. Eddie follows, maneuvering one of Buck’s legs to come up on the couch so Eddie can lie between Buck’s thighs. One of Buck’s feet stays planted on the ground, it makes for the perfect angle for Eddie to grind their cocks together. Buck groans at the first drag of Eddie’s hips against his, making Eddie smile against his mouth. Eddie grabs Buck by the hips, yanks him closer, the drag of it makes Buck’s shirt bunch up around his ribs. Eddie pulls back to mouth at the newly exposed skin. Buck settles his hands in Eddies hair again, but Eddie reaches up and grabs Bucks wrists. He pushes them up, where there is now room between the arm of the couch and Buck’s head. Eddie drops his weight a little bit, holding himself up by holding Buck down. Buck makes some kind of desperate noise, voicing his encouragement.

Eddie has all the power now, Buck can barely even move his hips. The only leverage he has is his foot on the ground, but Eddie’s leaning enough of his weight on Buck that even attempting to shift is pointless.

Eddie works his hips, can hear the way it’s affecting Buck, and it’s making him want more. Eddie figures that they can make out on the couch for a while, and when it becomes too much, they’ll head to the bedroom.

Eddie has shoved Buck’s shirt up as far as he is able in order to reveal more skin to latch his mouth on to. When he reaches Buck’s bunched up shirt, he moves past it, noses along his neck and across his jaw. Buck tilts his head back, pushing it into the couch to try and expose more of it for Eddie. Eddie licks a path from the joint of his jaw to the point of his chin. Buck whines for it. Eddie places small, quick, kisses on Buck’s chin, up to his mouth. But first, he kisses each corner, then, just the peak of Buck’s cupid's bow, and once to his nose. Buck breathes out a laugh, but angles his mouth at Eddie, lips parted just so, silently begging for a real kiss.

Eddie obliges him, sealing their mouths together and echoing Buck’s moan. Eddie always prefered teeth to tongues, so he nips at Buck’s lips, sucks them into his mouth, harshly, and lets them pop out with a slick sound. Buck groans and it sounds like “Eddie, please.”

Eddie pants into Buck’s mouth, he released Buck’s wrists in order to feel up his sides. He wants to get Buck out of his shirt, but he doesn’t want to let go long enough for Buck to sit up. So he just slides his hands up under the shirt, getting close to his armpit and then running them back down to his waist. Buck feels Eddie's hand disappear, but he leaves his arms where they are, opting to focus on the smooth slide of Eddie's hand on his torso.

Eddie’s hand slides past Buck’s waist, over his belt. He finds the crook of Bucks knee and urges him to bend it, to let Eddie fall into the space it makes, pressing their groins together again.

A noise crawls up Bucks throat, despite his attempts to keep it in, it’s deep and obscene. It makes Eddie hum against Buck’s throat, which in turn drags another sound out of the man.

“God, you look so good like this. Sounds so good. Love the noises you make.” Eddie murmurs, into the skin beneath Buck’s ear.

Buck, suddenly, tightens his abs, his body curving up towards Eddies, he groans again, long and loud. “Oh shit. Oh god, Eddie. Oh god, oh god.” Buck’s whole body is so tense, tense, tense, and then suddenly slackens, falling back down to the couch with a long, deep, sigh.

Eddie freezes, he pulls his mouth away from staring down at the man beneath him. Buck, in turn, slaps his hands to his face. “Oh god,” he mumbles again, though this time he sounds strangled. He starts to ramble, “Oh no, that’s so embarrassing. I’m sorry. I’ve just been worked up all night! Since you kissed me against the door I’ve been, like, on edge! Oh god, this is so bad.”

Eddie interrupts, “Did you just come? Buck, I haven't even touched your dick yet.”

Buck makes a noise of distress, and begins to try and squirm out from underneath Eddie.

“What? Stop, stop. Where are you going?” Eddie asks, falling back onto his heels in order to give Buck some room.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to ruin it, I’ll just go-” Buck continued to try and wriggle his way to a sitting position, when Eddie interrupted again.

“You didn’t ruin anything. Buck, that was so hot. I didn’t even touch you and you came. I have been teasing you all night, I was doing it because I wanted you to come.” Quickly, under his breath, Eddie adds, “I didn’t know you were that close, but that doesn’t mean it’s ruined.”

Buck had finally stopped trying to escape, but he keeps his head tilted down and looks at Eddie up through his lashes. “Really?”

“Yes, baby, really. That is super hot, I want that to happen all the time. It caught me off guard, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t like it.” Eddie paused, reaching out to grasp Buck’s chin. He holds him still and drops a sweet kiss onto his lips. Eddie slowly inches Buck back down onto his back, into a more comfortable position. He purposefully doesn’t lay any weight on Buck, not wanting to make him uncomfortable, but it does leave him perched awkwardly on his knees between Bucks spread legs.

“Want to go wash up? My shower is big enough for two.” Eddie offers and watches as Buck grins. Buck hums an agreement, looking up at Eddie with his soft, big blue eyes. It makes Eddie’s heart clench, seeing all the affection pouring out of them and knowing Buck had been looking at him like that for months before Eddie caught on.

Buck sits back up, holds Eddies face between his palms and gives him multiple kisses in quick succession. Then he tumbles off the couch in his haste to make it to the bathroom.

“I call the warm spot!” He calls before Eddie has even left the couch.

“What do you mean, warm spot?” Eddie asks as he stands.

“The spot under the water.” Buck says, gigging at himself. Eddie rolls his eyes, slides into the doorway of the bathroom to see Buck undressing quickly, throwing his clothes all over the place.

Rather than tell him to put them all in one pile, like he usually does, Eddie just teases back, “Yeah? We can wrestle for it.”

Buck beams at him, not at all put out at the prospect of competition, “Naked, though, right?”

Eddie rolls his eyes, again, to the sound of Bucks laughter he calls, “Get in the shower, Buck!”


End file.
